Dear Diary
by Lady Buttercup
Summary: Dear Diary, I caught Him staring at me again...One Shot


**A/N: Yet another writing contest. I had alot of trouble with this one but I like the outcome.**

**Dear Diary**

_Dear Diary, November 14_

_I caught Him staring at me again. Every time I catch Him, He doesn't blush or look away like most guys would. He just smiles and winks, which makes m e look away like I had been the one caught staring. What makes Him so confident to be able to do that? I've been trying to catch guys' eyes and all they do is grimace. Well, not really; mainly they just look away immediately. _

_Ok, I can't say every guy does that. Potter doesn't do that. When is he going to get a hint? He's been trying to get me to go out with him for the past three years. That's three years too long. I'm never going to say yes. He's a jerk and I hate him and he knows that I hate him. Just give up already Potter.  
_

_Dear Diary, November19_

_He's looking again! Does He want to say something? Am I really that gruesome that He has to stare and mock me? I just want Him to leave me alone. Him staring at me is only making me hate Him more. If He doesn't stop soon He's going to become number one on my Most Hated list. No, wait, erase that; I couldn't possibly hate anyone more than Potter, He'd have to be number two._

_That reminds me, guess what Potter did today? He personally insulted one of my dearest friends! The nerve! Doesn't he know that everything reaches my ears and when it does I'm going to be on the hunt to kill him? Sometimes I just want to…grrrr  
_

_Dear Diary, November 21_

_He touched me. HE TOUCHED ME! Ok, ok, not like that you nasty mind. Here's the story: I was walking to Potions with Marissa and the class ahead of us was running late so we were waiting outside. I was right next to the door, talking to Marissa when it opened and the Advances Potions class came out. Who would be first but Him? Our eyes locked for a split second and then when He passed me, I felt a light tap on my hand. My hand's still tingling…  
_

_Dear Diary, November 25_

_I'm going to kill Potter. I'm just going to outright kill him. Before I get sent to Azkaban, let me tell you the whole story. _

_I was sitting in Transfiguration class when Potter suddenly decides to become Mr. Romeo and transfigure two dozen roses for me! Yeah, sounds really sweet right? Then he asks me out for the billionth time. I immediately say no and shove the roses back at him. It gets worse. Guess who he decides to take his anger out on? You guessed it; Snape. Now, I don't like him, but to hex someone for no reason is downright mean. I tell Potter so and then we get in an argument about pranks, hexes, and somehow it drifted to love._

_He told me if I knew what was going inside his head every time he saw me I'd understand why he did the things he did. He told me that I don't understand love, and if I did then I wouldn't turn him down so easily or at least I wouldn't be so harsh on him._

_Is that true? Do I really not understand love? I thought I knew almost everything but maybe I don't.  
_

_Dear Diary, December 1_

_I'm going crazy! Ah! _

_But I'll be ok, trust me, I'll be ok. Sorry, I just had to vent a little bit. He touched my hand again and when it was done tingling (which took awhile), I found a little piece of parchment there. It said 'Hi'. That's all it said. What does He mean by that? Is He just fooling around with me? Is He trying to trick me? Why do boys have to be so confusing? Why can't they be normal, like us girls?  
_

_Dear Diary,December14_

_I haven't written in a long time; sorry. The holidays are drawing near and teachers are piling on homework._

_Nothing's really new around here. Potter's still being an ass, though yesterday he was more of an ass than usual._

_So, He keeps passing me notes. They just say little things like 'Hi' and 'That shirt goes with your eyes' or 'Try the potatoes'. Stupid, little stuff but they're so sweet. I keep them all and blush every time I read them._

_I haven't passed a note to Him though and we haven't even really talked in person. He's only sent little notes. Will He only pass notes? Is this a joke?  
_

_Dear Diary, December 23_

_Remember when I said I was going to kill Potter? Well, I lied. I didn't kill him then, but guess what? I'm really going to kill him now. But I will be calm and collected about it._

_He read the notes. Potter read the pieces of parchment from Him. I don't even want to know how he got up there, but somehow he did and I guess he decided it was ok for him to look through my stuff. I hate him so much!_

_Anyways, so Potter confronts me and yells at me about them. Who does he think he is? Does he think he's my boyfriend? The way he treated me, yelling at me and such sure made me think he thought he was. _

_He doesn't know it's Him sending the notes, though. If he did, someone would surely be going to Azkaban and it wouldn't be me.  
_

_Dear Diary,January 1_

_Since there were so few students staying at Hogwarts over Christmas break, the Headmaster decided it would be a wonderful idea for all of the Houses to spend New Year's Eve together; so all the students were obligated to attend the little party in the Gryffindor Common Room; it was his house when he was a student so he decided that was where it should be held._

_It started out normal. Potter was still trying to figure out who sent me those notes, but I didn't care, He was going to be there and nothing could bring me down._

_And then the countdown started. _

_15, 14, 13, 12. _

_He came up behind me and touched my hand ever so lightly, but kept it there. This time, my whole body was buzzing. I turned around and his icy-gray eyes were so perfect and his white-blonde hair was shining in the light. _

_9, 8, 7, 6. _

_The room disappeared as he moved closer to me. I forgot that we were in a room crowded with people. I forgot he was so much older than I. I forgot he was a Slytherin and I was a Gryffindor. _

_4, 3, 2, 1._

_That kiss was a perfect as I had imagined. It was short and sweet. No other words to describe it. It was just a peck on the lips, but it meant so much. During that short peck on the lips, I forgot that he was Lucius Malfoy and I was Lily Evans._

**A/N: So did you like? Tell me!**


End file.
